WARRIOR CATS human turned cat
by Lady Frost the warrior
Summary: One morning I wake up in Thunderclan territory,as a cat, How did i get here and why? i solve the big question and meet Jayfeather, Lionblaze,Hollyleaf,Ivypool,Dovewing and some others too! OH did I mention I will be in the big SHOW DOWN?
1. WaitWhat?

**Warrior cats – WAIT...WHAT? **

The sun was fully on my face, it was Thursday ugh, a school day, I reached a hand out to hit the snooze on my alarm clock before it went off. But instead my hand went through thin air.

**'Wait, WHAT?'** I thought and was instantly awake. I was not in my bed room, but in a forest.

**' How did I get here? Whoa, those are some big trees.'**

But it wasn't the trees that were big, rather I was small. I looked down at my hands, but they weren't hands, they were PAWS! I looked in a near by puddle and saw my self, I was white with a tint of blue, and my fur was spiky all over. weird... **' OK, this is beyond weird** **wait! I must be having a cool dream! Lets see if I can fly!'** I took a running jump and thought with all my might I could fly. But instead I fell and got what was going to be a big Brose.

**'OK'** I thought angrily, **' So I can't fly,and I'm in pain so this can't be a dream, but if this is NOT a dream then were am I and how did I become a cat?'** but then I smelled what might be three cats coming my way, suddenly a golden tom, and snow white tom, and a black she-cat, came through the bushes.

the golden tom let out a deep growl, " Who are you and what are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" '**Wait am I going crazy or did he just say Thunderclan? I can't tell them my names Vic, that would sound weird...Oooo! I'll try the warrior name I use at school!'**

"hi I'm Chillygaze, and I came to see if I can join you guys because your my favorite clan!"

The tom stared at me liked I grew another head.

"come on Lionblaze let's take her to Firestar, he'll know what to do." the black cat said.

**' did she just say Lionblaze! COOL!'**

" alright Hollyleaf, Cloudtail, can you run ahead and the Firestar we are coming?" Cloudtail nodded and ran into the bush the way they came.

**'NO WAY, I just met Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Cloudtail! And I was about to go to the camp!'**

" so Chillygaze,you want to be a warrior?" I nodded I cant believe she was talking to me! Which means this is ether before or after she ran from the clans. The bramble thicket was up ahead, I cant believe it once I was thought their I was leaving my old life behind and starting my new one.

**PLEZ REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUTE! THANKS! **


	2. Chillygaze to Chillypaw

**last chapter I did not add this but I did not own the warrior cats books ****or ****characters****, just myself, but I might add other ****characters.****...**

**Chillygaze to Chillypaw **

I walk out of the thorn tunnel and almost fall over when I see whats on the other side. I see all the warrior cats I read about in the book the forgotten warrior, I see, Dovewing,Ivypool,Cloudtail,even Graystripe is there! A dark tabby walks out of the what I guessed to be the warriors den, and starts toward us I believe.. no, I know this has to be Bramble claw, wow that guy is huge, like, could crush me with one paw huge.

"Firestar is waiting for you in his den,follow me" I follow him not knowing what

Firestar will say about me and if I could stay. I walk into Firestar's den, who could only be Firestar with that blazing pelt is siting only a cat length away!

"Hello, I'm-"

"Firestar! I know! You are like amazing! Well, most of the time." Firestar seemed a bit surprised that I called him amazing but soon pulled it together.

" Yes... I hear you wanted to join Thunderclan, is that right?"

" totally!"

" Alright then we will hold the ceremony right now please follow me." I followed him out of his den and he yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" cats came out of dens and sat bellow us, most of them were just staring at me and whispering." Thunderclan! Today a cat has wished to join our clan! Chillygaze, from this day on until you revive your warrior name you will be know as-"

' Please not Chillygazepaw, Please not Chillygazepaw,Please not Chillygazepaw,' I thought desperately.

"-Chillypaw, Lionblaze, you are a skilled fighter you shall mentor Chillypaw"

I got Lionblaze as a mentor? Sweat! we touched noses and the clan started cheering "Chillypaw!Chillypaw!Chillypaw!" I was so happy!

" Hey, Chillypaw, do you want to take a tour of Thunderclan territory?" called Lionblaze

" Awesome! Lets go!" we went off into the forest, mentor and apprentice. It was great being here, I thought it couldn't get better, until we got to the lake and I got a thorn in my paw. We started to head back to camp

'OK maybe there are some ups and downs' I thought as I hobbled back to camp, but my journey had just started, and no way was I going to let a little thorn going to get in my way of being a warrior!

I'd like to send a big thanks to **haileysharp** for being the first one to write a friendly review!


	3. you know WHAT!

**J****ayfeather, Chillypaw, and a Prophecy **

Jayfeather opened his eyes in Starclan's hunting grounds. In front of him stood Halfmoon,the first teller of pointed stone's and Jayfeather's love.

"Halfmoon! I'm so happy to see you! I-"

"Jayfeather, this is very important, a new comer is coming to Thunderclan she will be the one that will decide the fate of the up coming war. She grew rigid and got a far away look in her eyes and said.

"**Jay,Lion,Dove, and Holly must come together and help the chilly storm or evils heat will** **melt us all."** Jayfeather was shocked by what Halfmoon had said. But Jayfeather could feel he was waking up.

"Wait! Halfmoon, what do you mean? Halfmoon? Halfmoon!" But it was to late Jayfeather was waking up. Jayfeather awoke to find himself blind once more, he awoke in time to hear the last of Firestar's speech.

"-From this day on until you revive you warrior name you will be know as Chillypaw-"

'Chillypaw! Who's that? Maybe that's who 'the chilly storm' must be!' thought Jayfeather. Just then Briarlight came into the den.

"Hey Briarlight, who is Chillypaw? And why didn't any one wake me up?"

"I don't know, Firestar just named her an apprentice out of no where! She and Lionblaze just went to tour the territory. And I didn't wake you up because you needed more sleep lately."

**'**This is good**'** thought Jayfeather,**'**If Lionblaze is Chillypaw's mentor, he could keep a eye on her and tell me if there is something strange about her.**'**

"Hey I'm going for a walk with Blossomfall, I'll be back soon OK?" Jayfeather just nodded his head. She left and soon he could smell Lionblaze and Chillypaw coming through the tunnel, Chillypaw had a thorn in her paw and it was infected because he could smell it from there.

"Jayfeather's medicine den is over there come see me when your done."Lionblaze told her.

She came into the den and sat in front of him with her paw held out.

"Hi! You must be Jayfeather! I think your awesome and walking in people's dreams? So cool!-I mean...Um... you must have some cool dreams if your a medicine cat..." But it was to late Jayfeather had her say walking in other cat's dreams.

Jayfeather bristled and hissed, "How do you know about that? What else do you know?"Just then Dovewing came in with Ivypool.

"Well... I know you,Lionblaze,and Dovewing are the three that hold the power of the stars in their paw's... and that Ivypool when she goes to sleep, goes to the Dark forest..Hehe...Heh"

All three of them looked read to fall over. But it was Jayfeather that spoke first.

"OK, I think Lionblaze,Hollyleaf, and Firestar need to hear this."

**please review!**

**IF TEN PEOPLE COMMENT AND POST ****AWKWARD ****THEN I WILL BACK SASS ****BLACKSTAR AT A GATHERING!**


	4. I have a date with a fox

**I have a date with a fox**

I told them every thing, how I knew all of them, and their thoughts,but not that I was a human. Because then they would never trust me. I even told them Blossomfall and Brichfall were going to the dark forest. Through out the whole thing they remanded silent and when I was done they all looked ready to fall over.

"Oh, and Firestar," I started, "You know Skyclan? Well they are doing well under Leafstar's guide,she has three kits. And you won't believe it but Sol was in the clan but then was rejected and vowed to destroy the clans, thats why he hates you guys." At first he was happy to hear about Skyclan, but when he heard about Sol he was serious.

"Thank you Chillypaw for sharing this information with us, please tell us if you learn any more... But I must know, how do you know all of this stuff?"

I can't tell them they are from a book. So I lie. "Well Starclan told me." At first I thought he would not believe me but then he nodded his head.

"I need to ask you some thing," said Jayfeather, "Do you know when the battle will be? We must know so we can be prepared."

"Sorry, no I don't, I just know Starclan brought me here for a reason and I think it is so I can help you in the final battle." I said Firestar nodded then said,

"It's OK that you don't know,but we are lucky to have you here to help. Now the rest of the clan can not know about this, we must-" Just then Dustpelt,Cloudtail, and Leafpool burst through the tunnel, all were bleed.

"Firestar!" called Dustpelt, "a fox attacked us it might be coming to the camp!" Suddenly Poppyfrost cried in distress.

"Has anyone seen Cherrypaw or Molepaw?" Then a cry sounded, one that could only be from a cat. Closely followed by a call of triumph, every one knew what that meant. Cherrypaw and Molepaw went out on were caught by the fox. Firestar sprung into action,

"Lionblaze,Brambleclaw,Hollyleaf,and Chillypaw. Go and bring back the apprentices, Dustpelt,Leafpool, and Cloudtail go see Jayfeather for the wounds, MOVE!"

We sprung into action and raced into the forest another cry went up. And no way was I going to let a fox eat a cat today! We found the fox had cornered the apprentices, Lionblaze,Brambleclaw,and Hollyleaf all attacked the fox I went for the apprentices.

"Come on! Move! Get back to camp and don't look back just run!" I yowled at them they raced back to camp. I turned around but wished I didn't the fox was right behind me, Hollyleaf and Brambleclaw were bleeding badly, and Lionblaze looked like he hit a tree and was unconscious. Crap. I was on my own.

'I can't run back to camp, maybe I can beat it? Who was I kidding, a less then a day old apprentice, ageist a full grown fox?' I didn't have much time to think about it, because the fox was charging.

**Hope you like! And instead of ten posts of**** AKWARD****, I will go for five**


	5. I get some help from Starclan

**I get some help from Starclan**

The fox was running at me and I had no help, no backup, no plan, and now, apparently, no life. I decided if I was going to die, I was NOT going to die with out a fight. I ran at it and right as it was going to trample me I jumped as high as I could and landed on its back. The fox stopped and started to try and shake me off.

"Oh..no. You, don't.." I said through clenched teeth. But the fox had stopped and knew it couldn't throw me off. I knew what it was about to do. Quickly and I could I jumped off before it could crush me when it rolled over. I hear Lionblaze moaned,Hollyleaf and Brambleclaw could only watch because of their injuries. I whipped around to face the fox as it stood up.

"Starclan help me." I mumble. Just then it felt like their was a cat standing next to me, our pelts brushing. A voice whispered in my ear,

"Do not worry Chillypaw, Starclan will always be with you. Now lets teach this mange pelt a lesson!" I turned my head to the side and I saw the figure of what had to be Bluestar. I'm sure my jaw touched the forest floor.

" Now lets go." she said I could only nod and we both attacked the fox. Bluestar snarled and did awesome moves I don't think I can never do. When the fox was bleeding from many different places did Bluestar say.

" Go way and never come back!" I don't think it understood cat, but it clearly got the message. It ran off with its tail between its legs. I turned to face Bluestar and started to say,

"Hey tanks for the help-" But Bluestar was already gone with only a faint sent to ever tell she was there, but before I turned away to help Hollyleaf and the others I heard the voice of Bluestar in the wind,

"Remember Chillypaw, you are never alone." and then it was gone. I heard a moan from Lionblaze as he got up.

"Wow! Chillypaw, that was amazing! You fought that thing off all by your self!" Cheered Hollyleaf. They hadn't seen Bluestar.

"Thanks, but right now we need to get back to camp. Lionblaze, you all right?" I called.

"Just a bit dizzy, but your right, lets get back to camp. Brambleclaw you OK?" Brambleclaw was just staring at me with a look of wonder in his eyes. But soon pulled it together,

"Yes I'm fine,but lets go quickly, it might come back."We started back to camp and before we went through the brambles Hollyleaf said,

"I don't think that fox will ever come back after what you did to it!" I just numbly nodded my head it was a lot, fighting a fox, and meeting a Starclan warrior! But it happen and I don't think it was going to go by unnoticed. We went through the brambles and were greeted by cheers.

**review! And merry flip'n Christmas!**


	6. I go to the Darkforest

**I go to the Darkforest**

I was almost drowned by the cats as they came up to congratulate me and ask questions about how I defeated the fox single pawed. But mostly everyone marveled on how I beat it and did not have a single mark on me, I just said it was luck. Soon Firestar said everyone should leave me alone and I should go to bed early today. As soon as I closed my eyes was asleep, but this was not an ordinary dream, I was in a meadow,with bright blue skies. I looked around and soon saw another cat looking at me, he walked over.

"Hello," he said, "You must be Chillypaw, yes I know you name. I must say very impressive fighting off that fox,you have much skill for one so young. If you want I could show you how to be even better, would you like that?" He purred.

I didn't trust this guy, way to creepy,but I decided to go along and see what would happen.

"Alright, that sounds like fun, but first whats your name? You know mine, I should know yours." He chuckled and said,

" I'm Tigerstar, you might have heard of me, but what they told you is a lie,I just wanted what was best for my clan. Now please follow me, and your training will begin."

I knew what he was doing, the same thing Hawkfrost did to Ivypool, he was trying to trick me to betray my clan. It wasn't going to work. But if I say no he might try to kill me. CRAP.

"Alright lets go. I want to learn to fight with out mercy! After I let the fox go I knew I should have killed it! Get rid of the problem for good. Do you think you can train me killing blows? Or not?" I can't believe I was doing this! Lying to Tigerstar just to spy on the Darkforest, I was going to get myself killed!

"Thats what I wanted to hear, I knew you were a smart cat, please, follow me to meet your new clan mates." We walked to the edge of the meadow, dark woods lay beyond just as I was about to go in, a starry warrior appeared in the meadow.

"No! Don't do it Chillypaw! He is tricking you! Come back!" We ignored the Starclan warrior and continued, the deeper we got into the forest the colder it got. Sometimes I could see dark figures staring at us. God this place was creepy. Soon we came to a clearing and I saw cats training, but blood was every were. I saw two familiar pelts, one was Blossomfall, the other Ivypool. Tigerstar let out a deep growl and everyone stopped fighting.

"Everyone," he started, " this is your new clan mate, Chillypaw, shes here because she fought off a full grow fox by her self." Everyone just looked at me, sizing me up, all but Ivypool, she looked ready to fall over.

"Now, Lets test her strength shall we? Ratscar, fight Chillypaw." Ratscar snarled and came closer. I was so dead.

**please review!**


	7. What have I done?

**What have I done?**

Ratscar batted me away like I was nothing, OK if this guy thinks he can win this fight, then he has another thing coming. I ran to the nearest tree and began to climb and soon as I found a branch, with was 30feet up, Ratscar was halfway to me. Of course being me I started to taunt him,

"Hey Ratscar! Are you an warrior or an elder? You look like an elder by how fast your climbing this tree" Ratscar had picked up speed just what I wanted, he was about 25 feet from me and had stopped when I started taunting him.

"I bet you couldn't catch me if even if you jumped from right there!" Ratscar snarled and jumped with claws out stretched. This was it. I grabbed the branch and Ratscar flew over me. But he tried to grab my pelt. Right as he was about to get my pelt I loosed my hold then immediately tightened it again, now I was hanging upside down and Ratscar was yowling ans he fell to the forest floor.

'Now!' I thought, I completely let go of the branch, Ratscar had faced so he would land on his paws so he did not see me let go of the branch, I aimed for his back and closed the distance by tucking in my arms, legs, and tail. When we were 5 feet from the ground I landed on his back and dug my claws into him. Now he did not have time to though me off and landed with me on his back, crushing him.

I was saved because Ratscar broke my fall, but Ratscar did not look so well, he looked like he got hit with a car. Tigerstar came over and dug his claws into Ratscar's pelt and growled,

"Get up and continue to fight!" But Ratscar remand still and soon I could see he had stopped breathing, Ratscar was dead. Tigerstar bent down and pulled on Ratscar's neck and a shadow came out of him. It was Ratscar's spirit, suddenly Ratscar's first body faded and I new it would never come back. Tigerstar turned and faced me.

"Now that is the skill, strength, and smarts, that I want to see." Tigerstar faced the group that had shocked expressions, all but Ratscar, he just looked at me with a look that said _I'm gonna kill you. _

"All of you from now on should show all of the things I just said,anyone that doesn't will fight Chillypaw, and it might end the same way this one did, with you dying. Now I will train her and everyone else get back to training!" I got Tigerstar as a mentor here? Crappy, Crap,CRAP! Me and Tigerstar trained the rest of the night I knew I was going to wake up with nasty wounds.

When I woke up I hurt all over, when I walked out of the apprentices den Ivypool made a beeline for me, Double Crap!

"You don't know what your getting into! They are training for a battle ageist the clans." She hissed.

"I know exactingly what I'm getting my self into, the same thing you are, spying. Now could you tell Jayfeather,Lionblaze,and Dovewing to meet me by the Lake, like right now! Thanks!" I ran to the lake and sat down. I was apart of the Darkforest,Killed a cat,became a spy,and Starclan thinks I'm a trader!"

_What have I done? _

**Please review!**


	8. The fourth cat

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner but my computer broke and I got sick:( **

**The Forth Cat**

Jayfeather was dreaming. He awoke in a clearing on an island, surrounded by fighting screeching cats._ '_**_What?Where am I? Whats going on?'_** Jayfeather thought in panic, he searched the mass of cats for one familiar pelt, what he saw sicken him. All 5 clans were on the island,Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan ,and Starclan all fighting the Dark forest warriors. He saw Crowfeather fighting Breezepelt,Crowfeather never had a chance,Breezepelt did a move that knocked Crowfeather off his feet Breezepelt stood over him and said.

"At last I have my revenge! Because of you cats have looked at me and whispered, I heard them now I can get rid of you for good!" Crowfeather tried to say something but Breezepelt quickly silenced him once and for all. Jayfeather was in shock but soon heard a wail from the fighting cats, he wiped his head around to see Leafpool, she raced toward Breezepelt but he had disappeared. Leafpool bent over Crowfeather and cried but suddenly 2 Darkforest warriors were on her and killed her.

Jayfeather was in shock he wiped his head around in time to see Mistystar race toward him, bleeding badly, she had a pack of dark warriors after her. Jayfeather tried to get out of the way but was not fast enough and Mistystar went right through him. '**_This is it, the final battle!'_** thought Jayfeather. He looked behind him when he heard a wail, a wail he knew who it came from.'**_Lionblaze?'_** he saw Lionblaze standing over a very still cat, that cat was Cenderheart. Lionblaze let out another wail and Jayfeather knew she was dead. A dark warrior jumped Lionblaze, but was tackled off by a Starclan warrior,Bluestar,

"Lionblaze, focus! You need to-" she would never finish the sentence because the cat she had jumped sliced his claws across her throat and she soon faded.

'**_Where're going to lose!no. no. NO! We can't lose! We are supposed to have the power of the stars in our paw's! what about the 4__th__ cat? Who is it?Who-" _**

"Jayfeather," a clam voice said from behind him he turned and saw Halfmoon relief flooded him. "Jayfeather this is what will happen if you don't help the 4th cat, they have done something horrible, they have gone to the Dark forest, If you don't stop them, this is what will happen to the clans." you must hurry Jayfeather find them, and find out what their power is, good luck." Jayfeather suddenly woke up, Ivypool was prodding him in the side.

"Hey, wake up, Chillypaw wants to see you, Lionblaze,and Dovewing down by the lake, she said it was important... Jayfeather there is something I need to tell you...Its about Chillypaw, she-" Jayfeather interrupted her,

"We can talk about this later, but now I need to get down to the lake."

"But.."

"How about after I get back from the lake?" Ivypool sighed

"Alright fine, but I'd hurry she really wanted to talk to you guys." And with that Jayfeather ran out of the den**_I also need to talk to them, I just hope what ever she has to say is important._** Thought Jayfeather_. _He soon got to the shore and smelled that the others had gotten there before him. He went at sat next to Lionblaze and Dovewing and faced Chillypaw, he felt the concern coming off her and knew it was important.

"OK, guys," she started, " Last night something kind of happened, and um, well.. I might have joined the Dark forest...But I'm just spying OK! Nothing big..ish." Dovewing and Lionblaze started to talk at once, but Jayfeather was in shocked silenced **_'No, it can't be, she just got here, and is not at all a clan cat, but...'_**

"You," corked Jayfeather

"What?" she said turning her head.

"You," he said again, "Your the fourth cat, the one that will decide the fate of the clans, the one cat that can save us all."


	9. I'm the fourth cat? WOO HOO!

_**I'm the fourth cat? WOOHOO!**_

"What!" We all said at the same time.

"Woo hoo! Yes! This is so awesome! I can't believe it!" I cheered, "Thank you Starclan!"

The others stared at me looking very surprised.

"Wait, Jayfeather," said Lionblaze, "What do you mean she is the only cat that can save us all?"

"You mean he didn't tell you?" I started, "when he was in the mountains he got a prophecy that went something like, _**'**_ _**Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever.'" **_

Jayfeather's mouth hung open, I'm guessing he was surprised.

"You didn't tell us their was another cat!" Exploded Lionblaze " Why did you tell her and not us?"

"I didn't tell her...How did you know?" Said Jayfeather

"Well..Um..I was dreaming and I saw Halfmoon give you a prophecy." I stammered

" Anything else we should know?" said Dovewing.

"Yes," said Jayfeather we all turned to look at him. _**'Great now what?' **_I thought.

"The night you got here Starclan said a cat would come to the clans they also told me a prophecy, **Jay,Lion,Dove, and Holly must come together and help the chilly storm or evils heat will** **melt us all.**'" he stared at us when he finished,

'_**Great another prophecy to worry about,no. no. This is just great.' **_I thought.

"Well," I said, "I got this one figured out!" they all just stared at me. "isn't it obvious! You guys are jay,lion, and dove, and Hollyleaf is holly, also, I'm the chilly storm and The dark forest is the evils heat...Duh!" They just stared at me. After a wile Jayfeather said,

"OK, we need to tell all of this to Hollyleaf and Firestar." We all headed back to camp. Soon we were in Firestar's den and Jayfeather was telling him everything. When he was done Firestar sat back and released a sigh, then he said,

"I knew something was special about you..you see the night before you got here, the same night Jayfeather had his dream,Bluestar came to me and said a hope, _**The last hope**_ was coming to the clans. So when you came into the camp the next morning I knew you were who they were talking about."

Suddenly Sorreltail came in and said, "Firestar there was some trouble at the Windclan border, Ivypool and Brichfall almost got in a fight with a patrol." _**'Yes!'**_ I thought, _**' Now I know were I am in the story! Witch means I didn't miss the Windclan battle in the tunnels! Woo hoo!'**_ Sorreltail started to leave but then I remembered something.

"Hey Sorreltail,if I were you. I wouldn't leave the camp any time soon. K?"

"Oh,OK." Sorreltail left.

"Now." I said, "I vote we go rest and prepare! No one wants to be tired when we fight Windclan in the clan...Uh..I. Mean... Um. Ah screw it! There is going to be a big fight in the tunnels because Sol tricked some warriors and they are going to try and invade." they all opened their mouths to say something but I was quicker.

"Don't! Ask me how I know.. Just start training in the tunnels. And don;t say anything at the gathering tonight! It might mess everything up! K? Bye!" I started to leave But had an idea. "Hey by the way, can I go to the gathering? I have a feeling it is going to be interesting." Firestar just nodded. I left the cave feeling very happy.


	10. I scream at a gathering

**SORRY! **

**I thought Sorreltail had her kits before the gathering not after! SORRY! **

**I scream at a gathering**

I followed the other cats out of the camp and into the forest. The full moon shown brightly through the trees.

**' Alright! My first gathering!' **I thought **' sure Dawnpelt is going to blame Jayfeather for Flametail's death, and everyone is gonna go a bit crazy, but! I know what to do!' **

Soon we crossed the bridge and sat down, a little bit later the gathering started. Soon Firestar, Mistystar, and Onestar had spoken, now it was Blackstar's turn.

" Shadowclan is sad to say a great warrior died a few days a go, Ratscar, From what we saw he died in his bed, but what was disturbing was that it looked like every bone in his body was crushed. We have no idea how this happened but we will miss him greatly."everyone one was silent until a voice spoke out,

"Blackstar, may I speak?" **' Yes! Here it comes! Then I get to yowl in her face and show her who is boss!'** I thought. Dawnpelt resumed talking,

"There is a murderer among us!" she yowled " Jayfeather killed Flametail!" Everyone just went off, they were acting like the sky was falling. I mean really. I kind of drowned everything else out until Everyone had turned against each other. Thats when I jumped up on the tree were the leaders sat.

"Hey!" I yelled, no one looked up, that got me angry I don't like it when people ignore me. "HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY! EVERYBODY! SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE MINUTE!" that got everyone's attention even above the storm. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Now I have only been with the clans for a few days,but really, come on! What if one of the kittypets from Shadowclan territory came onto this island right now! They would think they were better then you! Is that what you really want? Those fat cats thinking their better then you?" everyone was shocked then hey started to slowly shake their heads, but I wasn't done yet.

I jumped down from the tree and walked right up to Dawnpelt got right in her face and said,

" And you! Do you have any proof that Jayfeather tried to kill Flametail? Do you, huh,Do ya? No you don't now if I were you I'd sit down, shut up, and try not to embarrass myself any more,OK?" I did not what for her to reply. I spun around and went to sit by the other Thunderclan cats, thats when I noticed the storm had stopped, it was completely quiet. And what was more awkward was that everyone, even the leaders were looking at me completely shocked. Blackstar, being Blackstar, could not let one of his warriors get told off by a Thunderclan cat. Blackstar said from were he was,

"You would be wise not to talk to one of my cats like that again, do you understand?" he said between his teeth.

"Oh yes sir! Never again sir! Anything you say sir!" I back sassed. Blackstar looked ready to explode, but before he could Firestar called out,

" This meeting is over! Thunderclan lets go home." and with that the gathering broke up and soon we were once again back at camp and everyone knew what happened at the gathering. But the only one who didn't look happy was Mousefur. **' She still must be upset about Longtail, I know just what to do!'** I thought. But it was really late and everyone was going to bed and they would notice I was not there. **' I'll do it tomorrow night' ** and with that I went to bed and fell asleep.

_**Please review! The review monster is hungry and if it does not get reviews it will eat you all! **_


	11. I help Mousefur Starclan help me!

**I help Mousefur**

I awoke with a paw prodding my side, I opened my eyes to see Molepaw being the one poking me and Cherrypaw behind him.

" Hey, Chillypaw," Started Molepaw " We didn't get a chance to say this earlier but, thanks for saving us from the fox."

" no prob, but you two I think are the only apprentices to every get caught by a fox twice!" I said. I got up and started to groom myself, **'Weird, I never thought I would groom myself'** I thought lazily.

"See you guys later I'm gonna go see what Brambleclaw wants me to do bye!" I left the apprentices den and went to Brambleclaw, he was giving orders to everyone. Today was going to be a normal day.

I was on edge all day waiting for night to come and I could help Mousefur with my plan. Have you ever been at school and you think the clock might be broken because time was passing so slow? Well it sucked because thats what it felt like all day, I just couldn't wait for night to come. And you want to know what was even more suckish? Waiting for everyone else to fall asleep! When I was sure everyone was asleep I quietly snook out of camp. The air was perfect, because for what I was going to do I would be a while. I looked through the forest until I found some moss and pick up some and was some on my way racing through the trees and making sure I did not cross the Windclan border.

After a while of running I had to slow to a walk but I still got to were I wanted to go right at moon high.

I looked down into the moonpool, the star gleamed from the reflection **' I hope this works, or else Mousefur will claw my ears off for waking her in the middle of the night!'** I gently dipped the moss in and pulled it out when the moss had enough water. I began the long walk back. I soon had to stop because running, through a forest and then up a hill takes a lot out of you. Soon I got to the camp tunnel. The moon was still pretty high in the sky.

I quietly entered the camp and made my way to the elders den. As quietly as I could I went up to Mousefur and started to say as best as I could.

"Mousefur, Mousefur...Mousefur!"

"What? Who is it? Oh its you Chillypaw can't a cat get a bit of sleep around here?"

"Here," I said whispering and dropping the moss filled with moonpool water. "Drink this it will help you, I promise." She did a lot of grumbling but soon had drank most of the water.  
>"OK" I said drinking the rest of it, " now just get comfortable."<p>

" Why do I need to be-" Mousefur fell asleep before she could finish. soon I was asleep right next to her.

I awoke in a clearing with trees and the sun shinning, I knew at once I was in Starclan, Mousefur was already on her paws and looking around, she looked completely shocked.

"Were are we?" she asked, but before I could answer a cat entered the clearing and Mousefur went ridged. Then she said the one word I was hoping to hear,

"Longtail?"

**Please review! Don't forget the review monster ****is****hungry**** and will eat you in your sleep if you do not review! **


	12. I get in trouble with a cloud

**I get in trouble with a cloud**

"Longtail?" She said again I could tell she was finding it hard to believe. " Longtail, it is you! I'm am so sorry, if it wasn't for me you would be alive."

"Its OK, I'm happy here, and I can see." Said Longtail, I saw that he could see, the rabbit claw marks were just faint scars.

"How...How did I get here? Chillypaw what was in that water?" She asked

"Well," I began, " I took some of the water from the moonpool and gave it to you to drink hoping that we would end up here!"

"Oh no! I drank the waters of Starclan! Oh they will never forgive me!" OK I did not see this coming, I thought, in my defense, that she would be happy to see her old friend! How was I supposed to know that she would go into an emotional break down?

" NO! Its OK I thought you would be happy to see him, know that he was OK! If I'd known-" Longtail came up beside me a put his tail on my shoulder.

"Chillypaw," he said, " Thank you for bringing Mousefur here, it pained me to see her upset," he looked over at Mousefur how was still distressed. Saying something about it was all her fault. Longtail looked back at me.

" Please let me take a walk with her, I think I can stop her from blaming herself." he looked so sincere that I agreed to let then take a walk, but just for a little bit.

I watched them walk into the woods. Now that I didn't have to worry about Mousefur I could go exploring! I saw many cats, some were So see through that I accidentally went through one! The guy hissed and raced away before I could say sorry, talk about rude! Soon I saw a river and guess who I saw! I saw Crookedstar and a lot of other Riverclan cats I read from over the series. All was well in happy ville...until a storm cloud came and flooded the streets and drowned everybody, that depressing cloud was Yellowfang. She did not look happy.

When I realized she was coming for me it was to late. Pathetic excuse time!

When she was close enough right before she could say anything I said,

" Whats that Crookedstar? You want me to come swim with you guys OK!" I started to quickly walk away but Yellowfang was not going to let me go that easily. Darn it!

" What are you doing here with Mousefur! She should not be here! Only medicine cats are suppose to drink that water! Do you know how much trouble you both can get in ?"

Welcome to Trouble ville, population, me.

" Well you saw how depressed she was! I was just helping her! Is Starclan really going to punish a cat that is just trying to help a clan mate?" I gave her a pathetic puppy dog eyes, but we both knew I was faking it. Hey, I didn't say I was good at sincerity.

" accidents have happened like this before," said Yellowfang, " but they live on and see the ones they lost when they die. And Mousefur was right, drinking that water and not being a medicine cat even if she did not know,can get her,both of you, into a serious problem. What do you have to say for your self if she is not aloud to come to Starclan because of you?"

"Oops?" I squeaked.

**Whats that behind you! Its the review monster! RUN!**


	13. I find my powers, and will abuse them

**I find my powers but will abuse them**

I walked with Yellowfang after that awkward conversation. She had introduced my to two other Starclan cats from Thunderclan because the clans were divided. The warriors names were Wolfheart and Icepaw but soon we were walking through a forest. There were so many senses that I was overwhelmed but so go used to it. We continued to walk in silence until I thought of something very important.

"hey, Yellowfang?" I asked,

" Yes?" She said,

" I was wondering... Why am I the fourth cat? And what is my amazing power!"

" I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out, but I will tell you. Have you ever wondered why your fur is the way it is?" I thought about it my fur looked spiky allover, my ears, my tail, and all over my body my fur looked spiky. But it wasn't, it was plushy. I was an all white cats with blue tipped fur. What was special?

" I don't know, I can maybe intimated my opponents with fur that looks sharp but is not?"

" No. your fur is very powerful, when you focus you can solidify your fur into a a very hard and very sharp weapon try it now." **'Alright lets do this!' ** I thought I focused all my thought into making my fur in to a weapon. Soon I hear Yellowfang say,

" You did it. Come over here." I went over, it was weird, I didn't feel any different, but I knew something had changed. I sat down in front of Yellowfang. She placed a paw on my back and quickly pulled it back with a slight gasp.

She should me her paw, it had blood on it from what looked like small holes.

" You see?" she said, "Your fur looks the same but has harden, you can change it back to normal if you relax." I had a very crazy, vary childish idea. I ran toward a tree and jumped but in the air I turned so my fur was facing the bark. My fur dug into the tree. It worked! Now I was two feet of the ground and could fight using all my paws and no one could get me from behind.

Yellowfang, clearly not amused, walked up to me and said,

"This is not something to play with, no get down we don't have much time left." I relaxed and immediately slid down the tree and was pretty sure I go a few splinters.

" Now," she said, " Tell the three and no one else... and be careful in the dark forest. That is no place to play in!" As soon as she finished saying that Longtail appeared with Mousefur, she looked better then before, more relaxed. Suddenly I felt strange like waking up from a dream. I was being woke up!

"What!" I said but before I could get more out I opened my eyes to find myself back in the warriors den. Mousefur was wake too.

" Chillypaw," she said, " I know that was real, thank you for letting me see my friend again, I don't know how I can pay you back."

" You don't need to pay me back! It was for free!"**' and you were bringing everybody else down with your depression' **I thought.

Suddenly a cat was at the den mouth, it was Lionblaze,

"Chillypaw! Come quick! Dovewing said Windclan is coming through the tunnels!"


	14. I want to Maul Sol

**I Would Like To thank all my fans/people who review! You guys are the reason I keep going!**

**I Want To Maul Sol **

Windclan! Of course! This was the night of the attack! Ya know, Windclan can be fierce, but really how **Stupid**can they be? How can they really think we tortured Sol?

_**' they have such a mouse brain! OH..MY..GOD..Did I really just think that?**_' I thought **_' I have been away from humans for to long.'_** I raced along side Lionblaze and the rest of the battle patrol. I heard Hollyleaf ask Dovewing were they were,

"In the tunnels." she said.__

Soon we were in the tunnels. And it was dark. I was at the front of the pack and suddenly I ran into something. That something happened to be a very confused Windclan warrior.

I lashed out at the warrior, he screeched in pain and stood on both his back paws but I heard him hit his head on the tunnel ceiling. I immediately rammed into his belly. Fur frozen and could feel my fur impaled him. The mystery cat screamed and raced away. **'So cool!'** I thought excitedly. We had the Windclan warriors retreating to the cave in the censure. All around cats were fighting and screaming their heads off with battle cries. **'GOD can't they do this and not burst my ear drums?'** I thought completely annoyed. Thats when I noticed Dovewing and some others had cornered Breezepelt and other Windclan cats. I ran over and caught the rest of what one of them was saying,

" You tortured Sol!" he said. See? Windclan can be stupid.

"Oh come on!" I said exasperatedly " Do you really think we would tortured him? We don't want him any were near us! Have you ever meet a Thunderclan cat? Do you _really_ think any body in Thunderclan would hurt another cat not in battle?"

I could see some of the Windclan cats whispering to one another. I raced up onto the rock I saw in the middle of the clearing, the one Rock used so many seasons ago.

"**HEY! **Windclan! I HEARD THAT SOL TRICKED YOU INTO BELIVEING WE TORTURED SOL! Do you really believe that? Do you? Hears a better question has any body seen him sense the battle started? NO! He left you to do his dirty work!" By then everyone had stopped fighting and listing to me yell.

" Now let me tell you! Sol is not welcome in **ANY**," I let the word hang and hoped that the cats who go to the Dark forest would get it, " Clan! Now lets go find him!" Just then Sol came out of one of the tunnels.

"Windclan! Are you going to take orders from a Thunderclan cat? Attack them!" No body moved we all saw that he was perfectly groomed, he had not fight at all.

"Hey! Everybody!" I called from my place on the rock, " I have an idea! Lets get Sol!" I cried viciously. "**Charge!**"

**I hope you like!**


	15. I'm not one of the four but

**Happy V-Day! NOTE! the review monster will let you live only if it gets three reviews for every chapter from three DIFFERENT! People!**

I'm not one of the four but Tigerstar has a ugly secret!

Windclan and Thunderclan surged toward Sol and for once I saw pure fear on Sols face as he turned and ran into one of the tunnels.

"Get him!" I screamed, I jumped down from the rock and was about to follow the last of the warriors entering the tunnel when I felt a ancient presence. I whipped around to see the ugliest cat on the planet. After I got over the shock only one name came to mind.

"Rock" I whispered.

" Yes." he said with the dip of his head. He came closer. He looked serious.

"Chillypaw Starclan has made a mistake. You are not the Forth cat, I am sorry." Wow, talk about a downer I was crushed. Most mistakes you can let slide, but not this one! It was way to big of a screw up! How could Starclan do this?

"Oh." was all I could say.

"I will tell Jayfeather and Starclan, they will the the others. Seeing as how you are so upset I will tell you a secret, come here." To close to tears to ask why I went over to Rock and bent so he could whisper the secret in my ear. As soon as he finished I was to shocked to move. After a second to fully understand what he had said I burst out laughing!

"There is no way that is true!" I said between giggles it was so wrong! But Rock had already left and the others were starting to come back out of the tunnels. I quickly stopped and saw the Windclan warriors head off to the tunnels I think they came through. I saw Hollyleaf was leading the patrols back to the camp and immediately went over to Ivypool and told her the secret. I swear her jaw dropped to the forest floor and she had to use all her will power to stop from laughing.

Me and her had to control ourselves all the way back to camp. As soon as we were back at camp we got Dovewing by herself and told her the secret.

"You mean he's a?" me and Ivypool nodded, "And a?" We nodded again She fell on the floor laughing too.

**' I had hardly believe hes a kitty pet too.'** I thought it was true Tigerstar's father was Pinestar and he want off to be a kittypet! How embarrassing! And get this! He is now ¼ kittypet, 1/4 Thunderclan, 1/4 Shadowclan, and ¼ Skyclan! Plus he is related to Spottedleaf! Talk about differences!

Even though Rock told me that secret I was still upset about me not being one of the four.

**' I Wonder who it will be?'** was my last though before falling asleep with Dovewing and Ivypool giggling together in the background.

**FYI! THE BIG SECRET IS 100% TRUE! IF YOU DON'T BELIVE IT READ _FIRESTAR'S QUEST!_**

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**This story will continue in**_

_**WARRIOR CATS the last hope just got help **_

_**The First chapter will come out within a week of the last book coming out! Stay tuned!**_


End file.
